Kadence and Cole
by Lu9326
Summary: Batman sends the team on a big mission against the joker and two face in Gotham City. When the team is down and robin is the only one okay, things get a little interesting. My two OCs show up and kicks some butt. Takes place in season 1. there is supermartian, chalant, spitfire, and rocket/aqualad (dont know that shipping name). With my OC and Superboy if you squint.


"So Megan how was your first Thanksgiving?" asked Artemis as she finished her cookie. The girls on the Young Justice Team were chilling in the living room watching the news and talking about their Thanksgiving.

"It was good, amazing food," she answered and took another bite of her cookie. The girls' chatted for a couple minutes until they heard Batman on the loud speaker calling for the team.

"There's been alarm going off in Wayne Enterprises and the cameras have picked up the Joker and Two Face are causing mayhem, team I want you to track the Joker and take down Two Face," said Batman handing Robin a purple tracer.

"Wait, what about the Joker?" asked Artemis from behind Robin.

"He is another story."

Batman left the room and headed for the Zeta-Tube back to the watchtower. Robin turned around to face the team and put the tracer in his pocket. All of them turned and headed to the bio-ship.

They reached Gotham City in decent time and landed the bio-ship on a building right behind Wayne Enterprises. Robin swung a Batarang at the building and glided over to the building, while Miss Martian carried Artemis over and Aqualad hitched a ride with Superboy.

"Really," yelled Kid Flash still on the other building "leave the speedster behind." Kid Flash sighed and shook his head and headed down the building he was on and ran up the stairs of Wayne Enterprises. They all headed inside to where the civilians were and not to their surprise Joker and Two-Face were in there with Joker's minions. Robin through a Batarang at Two Face and punched him right in the face.

"Oh look who it is, Batman's little baby and his little buddies,"  
said The Joker as he called his minions to attack the team.

As I walked around Gotham City, I saw something in the corner of my eye and it hit me, Wayne Enterprises was being destroyed. I turn around and head to get a closer look. People were surrounding Wayne Enterprises as it was being bombed. Then pieces of the building started falling out. Everyone started running to safety, but this little girl was standing right where a big piece of the building was falling. I ran over to the little girl and held her close, letting the piece shatter into pieces. I unraveled my arms from around the little girl and she looked up, smiled at me, and ran to her mommy. I ran into a dark alley and pulled out my phone and called Bruce.

Bruce picked up the phone and answered with his normal hello.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WAYNE ENTERPRISES IS BEING DESTROYED! IF I DIDN'T STEP IN A LITTLE GIRL WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ANSWER AS TO WHY YOU'RE NOT HERE!" I yelled in the phone.

"Look Kadence, I had a meeting tonight and I let the team handle it," he said in his calm Bruce Wayne voice.

"You let those little kids, not to mention your son, go up there and fight? Who knows who's up there," I said frustrated through the phone.

"Joker and Two-Face."

"My point exactly, well I'm going up there and you can't stop me!" I yelled in the phone then turned it off.

I started pacing around the alley thinking of a strategy then it hit me. I turned on my phone and called the one person that would help with me in a heartbeat.

The Young Justice Team was bruised, hurt, and getting tired.

"Why won't Robin put the tracer on Joker and get this over with, he's had five free times?" asked Artemis telepathically to Miss Martian.

Miss Martian shrugged and the girls both went down with knock-out gas.

"M'GANN", yelled Superboy telepathically. He and Kid Flash got hit in the back. The last two that were standing were Robin and Aqualad. Two-Face was down and Aqualad was holding him down while Joker was chit-chatting with Robin.

"When is your precious Batman going to be here? I want to have some fun," said the Joker as he flicked out his knife.

Robin snickered and held a Batarang behind his back.

"Why, you don't think you can handle me," asked Robin as he threw the Batarang at Joker.

Joker dodged it easily, "I just want Batman to be here so he knows I was the one who killed his baby!"

"You sure about this," asked Cole as she got onto my back.

I wanted to tell her it was going to be fun, but being in this dragon like form I can't really speak normally. I nodded my head up and down and she rolled her eyes.

I jumped into the air and flew as fast as I could to Wayne Enterprises. Cole held tight on to my scaled spikes and I blasted a ball of greenflames and it made a big hole so I could see what was going on. Robin was on the ground with the Joker on him with his foot dug into Robin's ribcage.

"Hey," yelled Cole, "Leave. Him. Alone!"

I hung onto the side of the building and let Cole slide down my side and walk toward the Joker.

"Hey Kitty Kitty, meow," said the Joker as he licked his knife and walked toward her.

"I'm not here to be your pole dancer I'm here to fight," said Cole while holding up her hand.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Robin got up and attacked Joker from behind, but Cole stopped him with force and had an excellent idea. Cole pulled Joker close and started purring in his ear.

"Naughty Kitty" says the Joker.

Cole smirked and grabbed Joker by the hair and everything went dark. The only thing that was left shining was Cole and Kadences' dragon like eyes.

The Joker started to laugh and slammed Cole to the floor.

"Let it fly," said the Joker and a missile shot out from a blaster gun from one of the Joker's minions and slid right across my face and cut me right beneath my eye. I snarled in pain and followed the missile that was heading right for Arkham Asylum. I flew faster than the missile and landed right at the opening of Arkham and shot a flame ball out of my mouth and the missile exploded like a firework. I came back to Wayne Enterprises and found Joker gone and Cole helping the team up. Aqualad had a tight grip on Two-Face and Robin didn't look so happy to see me. Cole headed back to me and climbed on my back and I flew to the Bat Cave to have a little chat with The Batman.

Superboy and Kid Flash carried the girls back to the bio-ship with Aqualad and Robin following them.

"Robin were you successful putting on the tracer for Batman?" asked Aqualad to the youngest member.

Robin shook his head in defeat. Aqualad sighed heavily and walked faster to catch up with the rest of the team.

When the team reached the cave Black Canary, Superman, Batman, Cole, and Kadence were standing there not impressed. Black Canary ran up to Superboy and carried Miss Martian to the infirmary with Kid Flash holding Artemis with Superboy run on their tail. Superman decided to follow and make sure they would be okay. That left to Batman, Cole, Kadence, Aqualad, and Robin.

"I'm guessing the mission was a failure since my daughter had to jump in and save everyone," said Batman furiously, looking at Robin more than Aqualad.

Aqualad became wide-eyed at the word _daughter_ that statement.

"Batman, the mission was not a defeat, we did capture Two-Face," said Robin.

"And what about the tracer, did you place it on the main target?"

"No, Batman," said Robin as he looked down at his feet.

Batman turned to face the girls. Cole and I had our arms crossed and we looked pretty pissed.

"I'm only letting you have this, cause Cole and I have better things to do than track down a criminal," I said handing Batman the Tracer box to know where to find the Joker.

He took it out of my hands and put it in his pocket. Cole and I started walking to the zeta- tube when my dad stopped us.

"I would like to talk to you guys about joining the team," he said in a calmer voice than before.

Cole jumped in excitement, but I still had my arms crossed.

"I'm not joining a kids' team that doesn't know how to fight, Dad," I said turning to face the zeta-tube.

"Then teach these _kids_ how to fight by being their leader."

I turned my body really slowly and my mouth dropped.

"Dad, I'm not much of a leader, I can't even get Krypto to listen to me, yet whatever Superman says he listens."

Cole smirked and a few laughs came out and I gave her the death glare.

"And besides, I could never replace Aqualad, he's the leader," I said.

"Not for this mission he wasn't," said Batman giving a glare to Robin.

I thought it over with a bouncing Cole on my arm saying "please, please, please," in my ear.

"Okay, fine I'll stay and so will Cole, but I'm only going to help Aqualad when he needs it and I get to come with you on missions in Gotham when the Boy Wonder can't," I demanded.

"We'll still talk about the second part at home," said Batman heading to the infirmary.

"WHAT, I DON'T WANT MY SISTER ON THE TEAM! THAT'S LIKE HAVING ALFRED ON THE TEAM!" yelled Robin at Batman.

"I'm going to tell him you said that," I said as I ran into the zeta-tube with Cole jumping behind me.

Robin followed Batman to the infirmary. Batman stopped and faced his son.

"Robin, you're in enough trouble as is. I don't think you want to be punished more."

Robin shook his head and followed him to the infirmary.


End file.
